dinkthelittledinosaurfandomcom-20200214-history
Raiders of the Lost Nest
It is the 25th episode of the series. It was written by Cliff Ruby and Elana Lesser. Characters Shyler Brighteyes Dink Amber Flapper Scat Unnamed Egg Hunters Crusty Plot Shyler almost is squished by a longneck. She says that her name is Brighteyes . They hide as some Hunters come into sight before leaving. She says that they have been tracking her for miles and that she doesn't feel safe. Shyler takes them her to Dink and his friends. Brighteyes says that the Hunters want to eat her eggs. Shyler offers to have them protect her, but she says that that would brinig trouble to them and that she needs to leave to build a nest. Dink and the others offer to help build her a nest in Green Meadow. As the children are building the nest, the Hunters spy on them. One of them comments to the others that the children know where the pregnant mother is. The Hunters knock down trees to try to trap the children. One of them demands that the children take them to the female longneck. However, Dink uses his tail to swat the nest material at them, hitting them in the face. The children run but Scat is caught by the Hunters. They demand that they take them to the eggs immediately. Dink agrees as long as Scat isn't hurt. Amber suggests to Dink that rather than leading them to Brighteyes, that they take them somewhere else. Meanwhile, Crusty , Shyler, and Flapper have made a turtle hole nest for Brighteyes to protect her eggs. Shyler wonders if Dink has gotten into trouble as he should have been there by now. Crusty sends Flapper to go see what is the matter. Dink and Amber had planned to get the Hunters caught in a tarpit. However, just then Flapper shows up. Amber nervously tells Flapper and Shyler to go away. Flapper warned them that they were heading straight for the tarpits. The Hunters hear this and realize that they have been tricked. The Hunters take Flapper and demand that they children don't trick them again. The Hunters trap Scat and Flapper in a hole in the ground and put a log over the top. The Hunters state that it is getting dark and that they will have the kids lead them to the eggs. One of the Hunters still doesn't trust the kids and whispers a backup plan to his fellows. One of the Hunters complains that the others give him the rotten jobs and that he doesn't even like eggs. He agrees to help them if they take him back to Green Meadow where he'd be safe. The Hunter next tries to trick Shyler. Though Dink and Amber don't trust the Hunter, Shyler is fooled into trusting him. The Huner secretly moves rocks behind him with his tail, leaving a trail. The next day, the Hunters wake up Dink and Amber and tell them that Shyler is leading them right to the eggs. Shyler takes the Hunter right to the eggs, only to realize that he'd been tricked. The Hunters eat what they think is the eggs only to find that they aren't eggs, but disguised rocks. Two longnecks take the nest that they Hunters are in and raise it into the air and send the Hunters down the river in the nest. As it turned out, Shyler has only pretended to believe the Hunter. While the other two Hunters slept, Dink and Amber had let Scat and Flapper out of the hole, and they had gotten rocks that looked lke eggs to put in a fake nest. Brighteyes thanks them. The eggs hatch into baby longnecks. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes